


Small, Big Things

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Love, Making Love, Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Some times the small things are the ones that have the biggest impact
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Small, Big Things

Alexa comes with a high-pitch scream, a pulse of electricity that runs up and down her spine a million times per minute overflowing every last nerve in her body with toe-curling pleasure that has her twitching and moaning like an A-lister porn actress as Nikki keeps thrusting and driving the dildo inside of her relentlessly.

Nikki, for her part, didn’t really realize Alexa had come until the scratches in her back started to sting due to Alexa driving her nails further into her back; she was so focused on giving her Goddess what she wanted and needed that she had paid no attention to what was happening.

A recurrent theme in their relationship was Nikki being so focused on pleasing Alexa that she got tunnel vision and that led to either hilarious situations or stern talks about how Alexa isn’t an actual Goddess and Nikki needs to think things through.

Here, in their bedroom, Nikki is so focused on just ramming Alexa’s cunt with her strap-on until the blonde can’t walk that the Scotswoman doesn’t hear much of her lover’s moans and whimpers, nor does she feel her own impending orgasm until suddenly she feels the twist and twitch of muscles in blinding pleasure that makes her close her eyes and break the hard, fast and relentless pace with which she’d been fucking Alexa.

Nikki curses in Gaelic and English and some combination of the two and Alexa misses most of it because her eyes are on the back of her head from the shock of another orgasm, the previous one buried somewhere along the sweat, sheets, curses and love marks they give each other as they fuck.

Nikki makes animalistic noises that will leave her throat sore and her voice raspy and Alexa buries her nails deeper in her lover’s flesh as Nikki buries her teeth in Alexa’s neck in a love bite that the make-up artists are going to have a hard time hiding.

Nikki stops after she has ridden through the course of her orgasm, and as soon as she does she loses any strength and plops down on top of the smaller woman that is her about to be fiancée (Christmas can’t get here fast enough) and it just goes out without the usual weirdness of it.

“God, I love you”

She means that, they both know that, but their relationship is one of those where they just don’t say it. It’s not about keeping the kayfabe or because there’s some awkward past to either of them and that phrase but rather that whenever they say it there’s flushing and bluffing and teasing from both each other and anyone within ear-shot that knows them for who they are to the rest of the world.

Somehow, here, in the privacy of their bedroom and in the between sweat-soaked sheets and the scent of sex in the air it doesn’t and Alexa can only say what comes to her.

“I love you too”

She answers with no problem and presses a kiss to the side Nikki’s face that is short but all she can afford in her blissful state.

They cuddle, Nikki still inside her, and Alexa smiles because who would’ve thought that the big, bad Nikki Cross was so good to hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Please let me know!
> 
> If I can ask you guys that: Please check out ym other works!


End file.
